A network socket layer is usually designed for a timesharing, i.e., multi-tasking, workflow. For example, a server application can send/receive data with multiple client(s), applications(s), etc. utilizing respective network sockets. Conventionally, management of resources associated with network sockets is limited, i.e., although user-mode server applications can control transmit/receive limitations, or reserves, of a socket, such control is time-consuming and computationally expensive. Consequently, conventional network technologies have had some drawbacks with respect to management of socket resources, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.